


Micro-ficción

by D-Hess (Hessefan)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Parody, Philosophy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2007-07-25
Updated: 2008-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21615952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/D-Hess
Summary: Relatos tan cortos que opté por ponerlos todos juntos. Hay variedad.
Kudos: 1





	1. Filosofía

**Author's Note:**

> Como pseudo editora que soy huelga decir que este y todos mis trabajos están protegidos. En pocas palabras, cualquier tipo de plagio desencadenará acciones legales contra la persona. Igual no creo que nadie quiera robarme nada, pero abro el paraguas por las dudas.

¿Qué soy? Materia pensante, sin resolver; especie surgida de una esencia primordial. Sólo cuerpo, en movimiento.  
Me confundo. Pero no es mi culpa que Rousseau sea un filósofo problemático.

Y recién me doy cuenta. Por suerte sólo yo y nadie más vio esta verdad.

La verdad es relativa, ideal y problemática… que contradicción.

Contradictorio es que esté aquí, preguntándome esto, rodeada de amebas.

Quiero asesinar segundos ahora, sí: Asesina en serie.

Me siento como se debe haber sentido Demócrito ante el excelso ladrón de agua… que no le robó, al contrario, le dio oro y átomos.

Los minutos mueren sin más y yo no dejo de preguntarme qué hago aquí. Qué hago para que esos minutos mueran más violentamente rápido.  
Asesinaría los minutos, uno por uno. Destruiría el reloj de Sol del magnífico Anaximandro.

Me monto, inconsciente, en teorías de mundos habitados, sujetos a ciclos eternos.  
El Sol es una piedra caliente, y el tiempo, nada… Nada antes los minutos que transcurrieron desde que Tales predijo aquel eclipse solar hasta ahora.

Ahora, debatiéndome entre gritar o salir corriendo.

Asesinando minutos.

Espera, espera y más espera.

Lo peor es que sólo sé que no sé nada. Pienso, luego existo.

No hay reloj entre estas cuatro paredes ruidosas que no se callan… que no se callan. Pero sé que los minutos están allí, se esconden de mí, porque le temen a su verdugo.

Busco concentrarme, no lo logro y cuando lo logro me hallo asesinando otro inocente minuto.

Pobre minuto que lo único que hizo fue cruzarse en mi camino.

¡Desdichado minuto!

No dejan de hablar, de preguntar, de callar, de pensar; y los minutos de morir.


	2. María Juana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porque ella no es de nadie, pero a la vez es de todos.

_Querida María_:

Este verano me has hecho mucha falta. Te busqué y no te encontré; ¿por qué eres así conmigo? Sin embargo, pese a todo, estoy agradecido contigo. Estuviste a mi lado muchas veces. Recuerdos los recitales y las salidas con amigos, noches de entera soledad, pero a tu lado. ¿Cómo no quererte? Si iluminas mis días desde que te conocí de esta forma.

Tu amor me quema. Sé que a veces me vuelvo muy posesivo y paranoico contigo, no me gusta compartirte siempre, ¿está mal eso? Creo que no. Me corroe una envidia malsana al verte con otros. Espero que entiendas mi reproche.

Este verano te he buscado y no te he encontrado. No estabas para mí, como sueles estarlo en el hermoso otoño, siempre disponible. Me ha costado hallarte. He tenido que caminar y recorrer mucho, preguntarles a otros por tu paradero. Mi desesperación se disipó cuando supe que pronto volverías.

Este amor es un vicio, debo reconocerlo. Aunque yo sé que tu no me amas a mí de la forma en la que yo te amo. Lo sé, sino no me explico cómo puedes irte con otros y desaparecer así, sin remordimiento alguno.

Pronto llegará otro verano y sé, como cada año, que no te veré tan seguido. Eres muy solicitada y, sin temor de pecar de irónico o exagerado, afirmo que yo no debo ser el único que está pensando en ti de esta forma.

No me malinterpretes, no te estoy juzgando por ello, es una de tus cualidades estar para aquel que te necesita o para aquel que simplemente quiere una buena amiga, y creo que por esas mismas cualidades te quiero tanto.

Anoche pagué pàra estar contigo, así te conocí, de hecho. Sé que no debí enamorarme, me lo han aconsejado muchos, pero ¿cómo no hacerlo? Eres tan especial y única. No permitas que te digan prostituta, tu vales millones en realidad y si he de pagar esa suma para estar a tu lado aunque sea unos minutos, lo haré.

Te agradezco por estar conmigo sin pedirme nada a cambio. Sé que para ti solo soy un cliente más, aun así no puedo evitar sentir lo que siento por ti y espero con ansias un nuevo reencuentro aunque deba esperar a que el verano termine y llegue la hermosa primavera en medio del maravilloso e inigualable abril. Mes que debería ser sagrado, porque es cuando tu belleza florece.

Saludos.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto fue escrito mientras esperaba a que me tomaran el examen oral justamente de filosofía. Estaba tan aburrida y tan harta de que mis compañeros creyeran que Aristóteles era un cantante de pop que al final nació esto.


End file.
